hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Stacy
"I'm Gwen Stacy. I came here from a parallel Earth and I'm looking for my friend. Now either help me or leave." - Gwen to Karen. Gwen Stacy, also known as Spider-Girl and Ghost Spider, is a superhero and inter-dimensional traveler. Biography Gwen lived on an Earth where she ended up being bitten by the radioactive spider instead of Peter Parker. She used these powers for the betterment of the citizens of New York. Along the way she was joined by her friend, Doreen Green AKA Squirrel Girl. Together the two fought crime. One day, Gwen and Doreen were pulled from their Earth by a mysterious force and were brought to the same Earth Supergirl and the others were on though the two were separated. Gwen met Power Girl first and the two had a small fight, with Gwen shooting Power Girl with some of her webs. The fight was eventually stopped when Supergirl and Hulk arrived. Gwen and Doreen were eventually reunited but they found that they still couldn't leave Supergirl's Earth. They elected to stay there for a while before eventually finding a way back. Personality Gwen can very excitable and approachable when she's calm. She can be funny and kind. But when she's angry, she can become a pretty formidable fighting machine. She's very protective of Doreen, seeing her as a little sister. She has an affinity for chocolate covered peanuts. Appearance Gwen is a beautiful eighteen year old blonde girl. She has green eyes and a pretty smile. She has long blonde hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Her body is slim and athletic. Powers and Abilities * Spider Physiology - Upon being bitten by the radioactive spider, Gwen received spider like abilities. * Wall Crawling - The bite from the radioactive spider causes Gwen's skin to become sticky on certain hard surfaces. She uses this to her advantage and can climb up walls. * Super Strength - Gwen is incredibly strong. Her strength can even hold up against Power Girl's, with Gwen being able to hold her punch in place for a few seconds. * Super Speed - While not as fast as Supergirl or Power Girl, Gwen can run very fast. * Superhuman Stamina * Super Durability - Gwen's body is incredibly durable to the point where it can take very little damage. This is shown when Power Girl pushes her and it knocks her back a few paces and all she's left with is a bruise. * Super Agility - Gwen is quite agile, even more agile than the two Kryptonians. * Superhuman Reflexes - Gwen's reflexes are extremely advanced. This is shown when she is able to catch Power Girl's punch. * Spider Sense - With her spider sense, Gwen can detect threats that are coming at her. These usually appear as buzzings in her head. Equipment * Web Shooters - Devices that shoot a sticky substance similar to spider webs. They have quite the tensile strength and can hold many heavy tons. The webs are able to hold back Kryptonians for a short time. Quotes * "Where the hell am I?!" - Gwen, upon landing in the new Earth. * "Sure. Whatever you say, melons." - Gwen, to Power Girl before they fight. * "The tensile strength of these webs can hold back trains. Let's see if it can hold back a super powered alien." - Gwen, during the fight with Power Girl. * "I'm just looking for my friend. Then I wanna' get the hell off this Earth." - Gwen, to Hulk. * "AAHHHH! HAHAHAHAAAH!! When I get out of here, Darla, you're so dead!!!" - Gwen, being tickled by Darla. Trivia * She and Power Girl don't get along, with Gwen seeing her as vain. * She does like Supergirl however. * Her and Doreen are best friends to the point where they would die for each other. *Her favorite movie is The Neverending Story, and she likes to sing the theme song when she's alone. Gallery Category:Marvel Characters Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Characters